The Rebirth
by Kiar Fero
Summary: What if you were born on the day you died. What if you were once a great angel, that had fallen from the stars. This is the life of Riel, a seventeen year old boy living in downtown Toronto. Will he ever know who he really is?
1. Prolouge

**The Rebirth - Prologue**

Even as Raziel looked up at Ezekiel he felt his chest grow heavy. His eyelids fluttered as he felt his pulse slow. He knew it was his time to pass, he had sensed it as this day drew nearer.

Ezekiel sighed gently from his post beside the great angel's deathbed, his wings folded at his back. Raziel was old, he had acknowledged the passing of his seventh millennium, it was past due for him to move on.

As Raziel watched Ezekiel had an idea come to him, working swiftly the angel of death and transformation placed one of Raziel's hands in his. Shutting his eyes, Ezekiel concentrated on the birth, life, and death of Raziel. With one last look at his companion, Raziel closed his eyes, and was lost to death.

As Ezekiel felt the life leave Raziel's body, he hummed a quiet tune. As the sound emerged from his mouth, the notes were visible, as if he were speaking on a cold day. The misty sound floated to rest over Raziel's body before vanishing. Silently Ezekiel hoped that he had done it correctly. He looked out to see a pale purple glow stretching over the horizon, smiling, he sat down and closed his eyes to sleep. 

Thousands of kilometres below, a boy was being born. Invisible to all but the new-born, mist appeared around the baby. His eyes, as they slowly opened, were green and brown, though sparks of blue were visible throughout. For a moment wings seemed to sprout from his back, gloriously white. The next second, they were gone, and he was asleep in his mother's arms. The woman looked down at her son, murmuring three words. "Riel, my Raziel." It was a cross between a call and a croon. The baby, still asleep, smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rebirth - Chapter 1**

Seventeen year old Riel stared up at the ceiling of his room. The cracks in the stucco were as apparent as ever. Sighing, he rolled onto his stomach, black hair falling into his eyes. Glumly he stared at one of the four walls that made up his bedroom. With eyes of green and brown he looked over every dent and hole. He could name the cause for almost all of them, and those he couldn't he passed off as being here before they had cone to live here. They was himself and his mother, his father having died in a car accident twelve years ago. Even thinking of it now still hurt.

Once again, Riel sighed and flipped onto his back. It was only then that he noticed something on his window ledge. Getting up he walked over to the window and opened it, looking at the object curiously. It was a bracelet of some sort, black, with a white gem set in its center. The bracelet was about two inches wide, and looked to be about his size. The oddest this was that he had never had anything like this, nor even seen anything similar, except in Sci-Fi movies. Shrugging he picked it up and put it on. Instantly the gem lit up, lines in the material filling with white light until designs were scrawled over its entirety. Oddly, it felt good, even right, for him to be wearing it. Looking at his window ledge again he saw a note had been left underneath the bracelet. He picked it up and read;_ This is yours. I thought I would return it to you, now you are able to use it again. If you need any help, I shall send someone. E._

Riel blinked dazedly before reading the note again, and a third time. He looked at the bracelet again. This was his? And it was being returned to him by someone he didn't know. What else did the note say? He read it for a fourth time. Now that he could use it again? What did that even mean? He looked the bracelet over again, trying to see what it all meant.

Just then his mother called him to the kitchen for supper. Thinking his mother would find it odd that he suddenly had a bracelet, he tried to take it off, only to find it stuck and unable to move. He tugged on it again, harder this time, but to no avail. Grimacing he looked down at it before going downstairs to the kitchen.

Trying not to bring attention to the bracelet, Riel ate with his left hand. It wasn't too odd for him to not use his right hand, he was almost as good with his left hand as his right. It wasn't until they had finished supper, and he was clearing the table, that his mother noticed the bracelet.

"Riel, where did you get that?" His mother pointed to the band, her tone inquisitive, but not worried or suspicious.

Riel paused for a moment, what could he say, before replying slowly. "I found it." The look he got asked for more detail. He tried to think rapidly. Should he tell her the truth, or should he pretend he had gotten it a while ago? It was his mother; therefore it had to be the truth. "It was on my window sill. There was a note under it saying it was mine, and it was signed E."

He could tell by her expression that she did not expect that, but he wouldn't either if he was in her shoes. She thought it over for a moment before saying, "Well, if you learn anything more, tell me?"

Riel gave the smallest of sighs before getting up from his seat. "Of course." He smiled at her before going back upstairs to his room. It was school tomorrow, he had to be ready to survive the torture. Flopping on his bed once more he stated up at the ceiling. After a minute he got up and took off his shirt and threw on another one. Grabbing his iPod and popping the ear buds into his ears he put on some Three Days Grace. He closed his eyes and let the beat lull him to a trance. He usually had nothing to do so he would lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking. He didn't even notice as he fell asleep.


End file.
